


tell me i'm doing the right thing

by crimsongravedigger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is getting married and he wants Sehun to be his best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me i'm doing the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is crimsongravedigger. Thank you for reading this fan fiction! This is also my first hunhan so please go easy on me. Please leave a comment here or on my tumblr telling me if you enjoyed it or not. Grazie!

 

"What does it mean? _"_ Luhan asks Sehun while pointing at the blackboard in front of them. Korean is a nightmare and Luhan just really wants to travel back to Beijing, even by using his own arms as oars. He misses his old friends, his school and the home-made dumplings his grandma used to make just for him. He misses the food market on sundays, his mother tongue, the music shop at the end of his old neighborhood, he even misses the insane traffic during rush hours. He stares at the blank page of his notebook and he can't help but notice how Sehun's lips are so close to his ear. He hears _noise_ , just plain noise. Sehun is whispering things and he looks quite proud of himself because hey, he finally understood how a formula works and explaining it to someone is so satisfying that he feels like inviting Einstein over for a cup of tea. Luhan can literally feel question marks appearing in his big sparkly eyes and when Sehun stops mumbling noises, he asks again. "So, what does it mean?" Sehun glares at him and then, rolling his eyes like he's possessed by some kind of diva-demon, he tries to explain it once more. Later that morning, Zitao receives a text from Luhan. ' _yo yo yo i know how to use the pythagoras theorem'_ Ten seconds later, he receives one from Sehun. " _no he doesn't oh my god he's so dumb_ "

 

"What does it mean?" Sehun asks Luhan when he finds him sitting on the school's rooftop wearing an elegant tuxedo. Luhan raises his head and simply shrugs, explaining that his prom date stood him up. Sehun swallows and suddenly he feels his bowtie choking him. He sits next to Luhan and reaches for his hand, stealing the baby pink corsage he was playing with. Sehun adjusts it around his own wrist and admire his work. "I can be your date." Luhan's eyes are as big as the moon and as bright as the sun. The chinese boy smiles and gets up, offering Sehun his hand. "Dance with me, then." They dance until it's so dark they can't even see where they're going and Sehun can't stop thinking about how much a person can change in three years of high school. When Sehun feels Luhan's forehead resting upon his shoulder, he doesn't say anything. When Luhan feels Sehun's long fingers caressing his waist, he doesn't say anything either. The morning after Zitao receives two identical texts from two different people. " _i think i'm in love_ "

 

"What does it mean?" Sehun asks Luhan with sadness in his voice and hurt painted all over his face. Luhan bites his lips and looks down, still holding that piece of paper in his tiny hands. "It's something I have do do. I really wanna do this. I need this." So Sehun lets him go. The truth is that Luhan has been accepted by an university in China, his beloved China, but everything feels damn wrong. Sehun kisses Luhan for the first time at the airport and it tastes like bitter tears and silent promises. Then there are postcards, letters sent with chinese stamps, pics, Skype chats, calls, e-mails, texts. When Luhan asks Sehun to come pick him up at the airport four years later, Sehun can't help but die inside at the sight of the pretty girl next to the chinese boy. They hug and it doesn't feel the same. Sehun runs his fingers through Luhan's now black hair and stares at the bags under his tired eyes. Zitao receives two identical texts from two different people. " _I don't know what to do anymore._ "

 

"What does it mean?" Sehun asks the person on the other line, pressing the phone closer to his ear. Zitao sighs and reapeats those few words with such enthusiasm that Sehun wants to throw up. "They are getting married, Sehun. Luhan and Mei. Next month. He wants you to be his best man." Reality hits Sehun hard and for a moment he thinks about calling an ambulance because it's like he's losing the ability to breathe. He meets Luhan on saturday and he meets him with everything that comes along with him: his messy hair, puffy eyes and an exhausted smile. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing" Luhan asks Sehun while he's trying the fourth black tuxedo. Sehun simply nods. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing" Luhan asks again while he's waiting outside the church and his voice cracks. Sehun doesn't want to see the other's slightly watery eyes, so he nods again. Luhan sighs and steps inside, leaving him behind just like he did at the airport four years ago. Sehun sees the bride walking down the aisle and hears the sweet music filling the air. Minutes pass and he can't find the courage to look inside. He waits and waits and waits, but the ceremony doesn't seem to end. Sehun is about to leave when he feels someone panting next to him. "What does it mean?" Sehun whispers in shock when Luhan tries to catch his breath from running so fast. "It means that I'm doing the right thing." And without any more words, Luhan grabs Sehun's hand and runs away. Zitao takes out his cellphone and sends both Luhan and Sehun the same text. " _yo guys i know the wedding is cancelled but can i keep the cake anyways?"_


End file.
